Renee's love actor
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: Renee meets a child actor who feels exactly how she feels off camera, so she decides to help him through his issues, think of it like a freak version of episode 35 Don't cry little Zakuro. Lemon in upcoming chapters
1. Two stars

**(Ok I might actually hang myself for this, but I keep having these fantasies about Renee/Zakuro, so many put her in relationships with Corina/Mint, even Sardon/Pai, but I decided to put her in a relationship with a younger boy, but don't flame me just because you have your theories about who Renee loves.)**

After the camera's stopped rolling the beautiful Renee Roberts walked offstage and to the back to meet two gentlemen.

"An extraordinary performance Renee." One of the men said

"Truly remarkable." Said the other one

"Oh come on guys your too much."

"And we've finally found a boy to play the role in your next movie."

"You mean the one where I take in a small boy as my own after his family was killed in a car crash?" she asked.

"Precisely."

"So who'd the lucky boy?"

"None other than child star Chase Edwards."

"Chase Edwards? You mean him?"

"That's right."

"But how were you able to get him to take the part, his schedule's just as big and busy than mine."

"We made his people an offer they couldn't refuse."

Then a bunch of people walked in followed by a nine year old boy with short brown hair, green eyes, he wore a red T-Shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Ah there you are Mr. Edwards, Miss Roberts meet Chase Edwards, and Chase meet Miss Renee Roberts"

"Hello." Chase said holding out his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Chase." Renee said shaking Chase's hand.

"Now if you two excuse us we have to talk to Chase's people about the movie." Renee's people said as they and Chase's people went into a meeting room.

Then Chase sat down on a chair and Renee decided to sit next to him, they hardly said anything to each other, and Renee was actually surprised that he wasn't going gaga over her like all other guys do, so she then decided to break the silence.

"So it looks like it's going to be me and you as the two stars in the movie, isn't that great?"

"I guess." Chase said motionless.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, you can tell me, we're both stars aren't we?"

"I sure wish I wasn't one."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"What I mean is I wish I could just lead a normal life."

"Oh."

"I was just lucky to get the part in this movie, my people always book me these special appearances and specials I don't have time for my family or my friends, I don't even make my own decisions, and I don't think I ever will."

Renee caught a small glimpse of Chase's eyes that were filled with the feeling of loneliness, it broke her heart to see a nine year old boy pressured and pushed into the life of a star.

"I don't even think the people who watch me on TV love me for me but for what I am, I just don't know anymore."

'This kid seems so sad, he's like me only younger and really pressured.' She thought.

"Sometimes I even have to sneak out of my hotel room and slide down a tree just to get away from those suits."

"But where do you go?"

"Anywhere so long as there's no camera to catch my face, I just feel so lonely in this world."

Renee just thought and thought of what to do about this boy and his issues, until suddenly it hit her and she smiled and placed a hand on Chase's shoulder, "You know what Chase, I'm going to make it up to you."

"What, how?"

"Tonight, you can sneak out of your hotel room away from your people and head over to my hotel room and we can have a little fun."

"By fun you mean--?"

"Don't worry, just be sure to meet me there say 8:00?"

"Uh ok."

"That's my boy." She patted Chase on the head and stood up. "And be sure to wear swim trunks."

"What, what are you planning?"

"Don't worry, see you tonight." She said putting a finger to her lips and blew him a kiss and walked away.

"What is going on?"

**(It may be short but trust me you guys are going to go blind when you read the next chapter, you'll wish you never read it,)**


	2. Making Love

**(This is where the lemon begins so I suggest you brace yourselves, because you are about to see the wild side of Renee, and wild with a nine year old)**

We cut to the balcony of a hotel room and Chase walks out of it wearing black swim trunks and a white shirt, he jumps onto a tree branch and slides down it and sneaks back into the hotel and heads to the upper floor and walks down the hall looking for Renee's room.

"Hmm, where is it ah, room 542. Well here goes everything." Chase said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Renee's voice came from the other side.

So Chase opened the door and almost went under nosebleed, he saw Renee lying down on a bed with a pink towel tied around her waist, and a white shirt with the bottom of the flaps tied up.

"Renee?"

"Ah you made it Chase just in time, I see you followed what I said for you to wear." She pointed to his swim trunks. "Let me slip into something more comfortable." She said as she untied the bottom of her shirt and opened the flaps to revel she was wearing a black bikini top causing Chase to go bug-eyed. She then lifted one leg up and the towel slid off that leg, she then stood up and slipped the shirt off and began untying the towel and threw it aside revealing the rest of her black bikini.

Chase scanned her from bottom to top and noticed a smile on her face.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"Think about what?"

"You think it looks good?" She asked while turning around in circles so Chase can see her from the back as well as the front.

"Which, your body or your suit?" He began to sweat while staring at her perfect curves.

"You decide." She winked at him.

"Uh, I don't know, both look great." He winced.

"Well then come on cutie." She said flipping her hair back and takes Chase by the hand and holds him right next to her.

Chase was really starting to feel uneasy, him standing next to Renee Roberts in a bikini and at his height he only reached a little bit above her waist. Renee could sense him shaking so she led him into a bathroom where a Jacuzzi was already bubbling.

"Come on Chase, let's have a little soak."

"Uh ok."

So Renee just stepped in and sat down followed by Chase who sat a few feet away from her.

"Oh come on Chase don't be shy, scoot in right next to me."

Following her order he scooted right next to Renee with their hips making contact, Chase thought he scooted in too close but Renee put her arm around him assuring him he was right where she wanted him.

"Renee what's this about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you being so nice and letting me share a Jacuzzi with you?"

"I've been thinking about what you said about your life and how you have nobody to love you or anyone to talk to you, you remind me a lot like myself."

"I do?"

"Yeah when I was young, my parents barley had time for me and I grew up having no friends and when I started my career in acting, modeling, and everything else, I had to hide my loneliness and pretend to be happy, while I did enjoy being known, it started to become the opposite I really wanted."

"You mean you took this career for something else?"

"Yes, I wanted to make people happy."

"Wow, for me it was because I was discovered at my school for having amazing talent and acting so they offered me a job, I realized months later it was a big mistake and I can't go back to the way things were."

"How sad."

"Yeah, I think all my old friends think I'm happy this way and that I've forgotten about them, but I haven't."

"And your family?"

"I've been away traveling for so long, I'm afraid they've forgotten I even existed." He suddenly began to shed a few tears.

"Oh come here." Renee said pulling the boy into an embrace, Chase was still swelling up with tears he didn't seem to bother that Renee was hugging him while she was wearing a bikini, so he just let himself cry onto her shoulder, "It's ok." She soothed while patting his back.

Soon he calmed down and looked deeply into Renee's eyes, "I'm glad you understand me, I mean who'd have thought a beautiful actress like you would feel pity for someone like me, forgive me I know you've probably been called beautiful by all the guys."

"Hmm, You're right, I have been called beautiful by guys…. But."

"Hmm?"

"I've never been called beautiful by someone your age before."

"I guess you haven't associated with a lot of child actors have you."

"That and not regular kids. And I want to make you feel like you can be loved by others."

"How?"

"What I want to do to you is something not a lot of other guys get to do with me."

"What's that?" Chase asked concerned.

"I'm going to let you make love to me."

"_Make _love?" he asked, "How can I do that?

"Don't worry, I'll help you with it, but it involves you removing my bikini."

"Removing what?!"

"Relax just trust me, you'll like what you'll do."

"Well I know that among people I find that I respect you and I can trust you. So I guess I'll try my best."

"A wise decision." Renee said and she turned around so her back was facing Chase, "Now for starters I want you to untie my bikini top.

"How do I do that?"

"The two cords tied together are right by my neck."

"I can see it."

"Good, I want you to untie it and we can proceed further."

"Following her order, he reached up and untied the two cords and they fell down and his hand moved for the clip on her back and unclipped it and the bikini top fell down.

"Ooh that feels good." Renee said as she turned to face the boy.

The minute Renee was completely turned around, Chase's face turned red as an apple, he didn't know what was going on, but a small part of him told him that this is a good thing. His eyes tried to focus on her face but they were drawn to her chest and what two treasures that have been hidden beneath her bikini top.

"Renee, what, what is…" He babbled unable to find the words.

"You wanna know what these are, am I right?" She asked as she put her hands under her breasts to hold them up for Chase to see.

Chase could only nod for his brain was shutting down.

"Well there are many words for these but two of them are commonly used, serious people call them breasts, but people like me and many others on the other hand call them boobs."

"Boobs?"

"That's right."

"Why are they… I don't know." Chase tried to find the words.

"Why are they so big? For me it's natural."

"What are they for anyway?"

"They're what makes girls like me look even more beautiful. They also feel great."

'Feel great.' Chase thought, "Uh Renee, if it's al right with you may I please touch them?" he winced.

"Who moi?" she asked and giggled, "Of course, but be gentle."

'Be gentle? Ok Chase make sure you be gentle and don't do anything to hurt her.' He thought as he slowly motioned her hands to the two great wonders called boobs when his hands made contact with them she gasped, "What did I do something wrong?" Chase asked worried.

"No it's just, your hands are so warm."

Feeling relieved Chase cupped Renee's boobs and played with them a bit, bouncing them up and down, rubbing them together, while Renee just smiled at the sight of him having fun with her boobs.

"They're so soft and squishy."

"Well wanna have more than just a touch?" she asked seductively.

"You mean I could more than just touch them?"

"Of course."

"Well like what?"

"I'll show you." Renee said as she put her hand on the back of this head and pulled it into her right breast, "Now suck on it with your mouth."

Chase did not respond but merely did what he was told, he felt like there was a fire burning inside of him and that fire was almost about to burn up.

"Whoa!" Chase said.

"What is it?"

"This feeling, I don't understand it but I feel great, I don't know the secret behind this, but I'm loving it."

"Well your gonna love it even more." She said looking down and reached under the water and reached down to her black bikini bottom and pulled it out of the water.

"What the…" he mumbled, 'Don't ask any questions about anything Chase, just keep a straight face a nod.' He thought.

"Your probably wondering about this to?" she asked showing him her crotch area, "Just call it a pussy.

'I hope she doesn't mean like a cat.' He thought

"Now I want you to take yours off."

"You mean my?"

"Yes."

"Ok but I feel very uncomfy all of a sudden." Chase said as he slowly reached for his trunks and slipped them down his legs, he didn't even attempt to conceal his small member.

"Mind if I inspect it?" she asked.

"Huh?" Chase asked.

"Relax, this won't hurt a bit." Renee assured him.

Chase sat up with his small member sticking up pointing at Renee. She then moved her head forward to it and when upon reaching the head of it she gave it a tentative lick. It was salty to the taste and not too pleasant. She continued to do so anyway; giving the head light kisses and fondling his balls at the same time. Chase felt her lips touch his member very weird.

"Now I'm going to show you a great technique involving my boobs and your member." She said as she made his legs wrap around her waist and she pillowed his erect member in between her massive teenage boobs, "Now brace yourself." She grinned as she pressed her breast together and stroking them up and down his pulsating member.

She did that for a minute or two and Chase felt like something inside him wanted out.

"I think I'm gonna explode!" Chase moaned.

"Don't worry, just let it go."

Chase suddenly felt something spew out of him and landed in Renee's face. Renee licked some of it off her face and reached for a towel and wiped her face off.

"Did that come from me?" Chase asked as Renee cleaned her face.

"It sure did." She replied.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for Chase, I wanted you to do it."

"You what?"

"That's right."

"Uh, you're welcome."

"And that felt so good and this feels like the perfect time for me to give you a kiss."

"Kiss, why a kiss?"

"It'll show how much I care about you."

"You mean you care about me?"

"I guess I do, now is there anything you wanted to tell me Chase?" she asked him with a smirk.

"Uh well I uh…" he started but had his mouth engulfed by Renee's who was giving him a full French kiss, slipping her tongue inside and proved to be dominant over Chase's tongue.

Chase felt his eyes open wide when he mouth made contact with his but soon his eyes closed and returned the kiss that lasted for three minutes. When they broke Renee smiled at the sight of Chase who seemed like he didn't know where he was anymore.

"So how was that, was it your first?" she asked him who could only nod with no composure. "Well then there you go, your first kiss. And if you're a good little boy, I'll give you another one."

Chase could only smile at the thought of it.

"I think we should get out before we wrinkle up like prunes." Renee said and Chase laughed with her at the thought of it.

So they both stepped out of the Jacuzzi butt naked leaving their suits on the side as Chase was reaching for one towel he was stopped by Renee.

"Why don't you come and share mine Chase?"

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

Feeling no reason not to Chase went over to Renee and she wrapped the towel around both of them and they both dried off with their bodies wrapped together. As they dried off together she threw off the towel and let them both out of the bathroom and back into the main room, where Chase looked at the clock reading 9:00.

"Oh great, I better get back before they find me missing." Chase said as he gathered his clothes in his hands.

"Why don't you stay here with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"I got it all covered, she said as she reached for her cell in the pocket of her pants lying on the bed and dialed some numbers. "Hello Sakyo, this is Renee listen could you call Chase's people and tell them that Chase will be spending the night with me so we can go over our lines for the movie, you will? Thanks you."

She hung up.

Chase just stared at her in disbelief, "You lie to your people?"

"So, you sneak out from you people."

"Touché." He said in defeat.

"Well now that that's taken care of come sit lye down with me." Renee said.

Chase then walked over and lied down next to Renee, both of them nude and next to each other both felt very relaxed.

"Hey Renee?"

"Yes?"

"You know that second kiss you were talking about?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be okay if it came from me?" Chase asked unaware of Renee smirking and she rolled on top of his body but made sure not to crush him.

Chase felt this to be very awkward but great, Renee had her massive boobs against his small chest, his small erect member pressed into her pussy.

"Of course you can kiss me." Renee replied letting Chase come to her and they both embraced into another kiss.

As they kissed Chase and Renee didn't think about anything else but each other. Renee without even thinking grasped Chase's hands and placed them firmly on her bottom cheeks. Chase didn't even attempt to remove his hands from the spots they were placed on but rather used his fingers to massage the creamy skin. Soon after they broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes.

"I'm glad you've given me this wonderful time Renee."

"Don't mention it kid."

"And you know about that movie we're going to start doing?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I think I already lived it." He said as he fell asleep in Renee's embrace.

'Hmm, he's a sweet kid.' Renee thought as she fell asleep with her right face cheek touching Chase's.

They slept all night knowing that this was the night of their lives. And a month later on the set of their new movie we see Renee and Chase standing by an oak tree hand in hand.

"Will everything be al right Rachel." Chase who was in character asked Renee.

"It will be in time Jake, it will be in time." Renee said in character to Chase.

And with that the two actors hugged for the final scene until they stopped rolling.

"And cut, fabulous you two absolutely fabulous." The director said, "Ok that's a wrap folks!" He called out and they all went on break.

"Well Renee we did it."

"We sure did Chase."

"Excuse me Mr. Edwards, your needed immediately." Chase's agent called to him.

"Well this might be it Renee, this may be the last time we see each other."

"Don't worry, there may be a next time." Renee assured him.

"You think so?" Chase asked only to get pecked on the cheek by Renee.

"I know so."

"Well you know what?" Chase asked.

"What?" Renee asked only to get kissed on her lips by Chase.

"I think so to." Chase said as he went off with his agent leaving Renee to smile at him.

"Until next time Chase Edwards, until next time." she said to herself.

**(And that's chapter two, I warned you this lemon would be weird but you chose to read it, just no flames and enjoy this and wait for chapter three.)**


	3. Epilogue

**(This is an epilogue about what ever became of the two)**

It has been eight years since Renee Roberts have filmed that movie with child star Chase Edwards, with Renee now 25, Zoey, and Corina now 24, Bridget now 23, and Kikki now 22 have become even closer friends since the defeat of Deep Blue and the cyniclons.

"So girls what should we do today?" Zoey asked.

"I vote for shopping?" Corina suggested.

"Again? Just how many times have you been put shopping Corina?" Bridget asked.

"Who keeps count?" she replied.

"If you continue to shop Corina, the stores might issue a restraining order." Kikki said as she and Zoey chuckle.

"Very funny." Corina said not amused, "What about you Renee?' She asked her admirer who didn't seem to be paying any attention to her.

"Hmm, what?" Renee asked.

"Are you al right Renee?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah you don't seem like yourself today." Kikki added.

"Just thinking." She replied.

Suddenly a bunch of preteens were running into a spot of the park like something was going on.

"Wonder what that's all about." Bridget asked.

"Let's find out!" Kikki cheered as she headed to find out followed by the other girls.

They followed the teenage crowd until they saw a teenage boy about the age of 17 with long brown hair, and green eyes, he was wearing white sneakers, blue jeans, a black T-Shirt, with a red vest on.

"Wonder who that boy is?" Corina asked.

"He certainly knows how to draw a crowd." Zoey noted.

'Is it, could it be… Chase?' Renee thought.

Indeed it was Chase, older, and with a new voice.

"Now here's a song dedicated to a special girl who saved me from myself and helped me see that I'm somebody. So wherever you are Ms. Roberts, this ones for you." Chase said as music began to play and he began to sing.

_**She was aware of her insecurities as she took the stage  
She was convinced if she got up there that  
She'd be discovered someday **_

So she belted it

**_She hit the high notes endlessly  
Oh she melted them  
As she brought them to their feet _**

She was a big star  
At Banana Joe's bar  
Where she sang karaoke every night  
She said if you work hard to get where you are  
It feels good in the hot spot light  
She was a big star

Renee was touched, for the little boy she worked with eight years ago was a teenager now, and a cute one.****

She made the local cable shows  
Where the camera fell in love with her face  
After a couple of weekends  
The groupies were crawling all over the place

She signed autographs  
Like she was Garth Brooks in a skirt  
And in the aftermath  
That small time town was hers

_**She was a big star  
At Banana Joe's bar  
Where she sang karaoke every night  
She said if you work hard to get where you are  
It feels good in the hot spot light  
She was a big star**_

"Roberts?" Corina asked, "Renee is he talking about you?"

Renee didn't even hear Corina she just gazed upon the teenage youth.

**_She doesn't care anymore  
That her high school girlfriends cut her down  
The only thought she entertains is where they are  
And where she is now _**

Her old neighbors swear they're certain  
she slept her way to the top  
She knows you don't get where your going  
Less you got somethin they ain't got

So she sings tonight  
To Twenty Thousand plus  
And the young girls scream out loud  
"Man that could be us"

She's a big star  
As she eats caviar  
Just before she performs every night  
She says if you work hard  
To get where you are  
It feels good in the hot spot light  
She's a big star  
She's a big star

At that the crowd cheered.

"Next show's at 4:00 guys." Chase said as the guys began to leave except for Renee and the girls. "Wow I really outdid myself today." Chase said sipping from bottled water.

"Chase?" a voice asked.

Chase froze, knowing he recognized that voice turned around and saw the girl who he dedicated the song to, the girl he hasn't seen since he was a kid.

"Renee?" he asked.

The Woman nodded and tears filled up in the teenage boy's eyes as he ran for her and she engulfed him into a hug and he planted a kiss upon her lips.

"What's going on here?" Corina asked.

"It's love Corina." Kikki said.

They all looked at Kikki and then back at Renee who had not let go of the teenager for one moment. It was true the two really did love each other, they always have, and they always will.

**(This may have been gross, but heartfelt, and FYI I don't own "She's a big Star" but I wish I did)**


End file.
